A Hobbit's Party
by Legolasfan2
Summary: Sam has a huge party for end of year 12.His sister and a few other hobbits get into trouble.Set in our present time. Please Read and review!!!
1. Gettin Ready!

Title: Sam's Huge Party!  
  
Author: Legolasfan  
  
Rating: All depends! Summary: Sam has a party for the end of Year 12. Lot's of stuff happen. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lucy Gamgee and Annie Brandybuck. Thanks to: My best mate Amy and her bro Anthony. The story is set in our time. Current date 2003.  
  
********************************************************  
  
I walked out of my high school for the last time this year. "Lucy! Lucy! Wait up!" yelled a voice. The voice belonged to Merry Brandybuck. "Are you going to be at Sam's party tonight?" he asked. "Of course I am," I said. "Oh good. Here I'll walk you are home," Merry offered. "Ok."  
  
I walked into the house. "Mother! Mother! I'm home!" I exclaimed. There was lots of drinks and party food. All the doors were open outside. Sam peeked his head out from the kitchen. "Mom and Dad are out for the night, Luce. Come and help me with everything," said Sam, "The beer should be arriving soon. You can help me bring them in." "Okay. Just let me get out of my uniform," I said. I ran upstairs to my room. I closed the door behind me. I sat my dressing table. I picked up the photo of Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Annie and I at Pip's birthday last year. "Tonight Meriadoc Brandybuck, your mine," I said.  
  
After I got changed, I ran downstairs. Frodo had arrived. "Hey Luce," he said. "Hi Frodo!" I exclaimed. He went back to work trying to move the furniture with Sam. "Samwise. Do you still need my help?" I asked. "Yup. You can help carry in the beer. There are quite a few barrels," said Sam. We went outside. They were massive barrels of beer. Were there that many people coming to the party? Sam and I picked up a barrel but it was too heavy for both of us. "Frodo! Frodo!" I exclaimed as I ran in. "Frodo! Can you help us with the barrels? They are really heavy," I said. He stared at me. "Earth to Frodo. Are you there?" I asked. He shook his head. "Um... Sure," he stuttered. He followed me outside. Sam was rolling them. "Sam. The beer will be fizzed up," I said. "I guess your right," said Sam. Frodo and I went over to him and started to lift up the barrels. They were much lighter with three people carrying them. Slowly but surely we got the barrels inside.  
  
After that hard work, I went upstairs to have a shower. A nice hot and steamy shower. Let me tell you that it was a very nice shower. I changed into my new outfit my mom made. (A/N: Hobbits make their own outfits and accessories.) My mom is so good at making outfits. I quickly dressed. Tonight Meriadoc and I were to be a couple. Let me tell you the story.  
  
It was in September of this year. Annie and I were walking into school. She was telling me about her brother. "He said if he were to pick any girl in year 11 he would pick you," she said to me. Yes, Annie and I are a year younger than Frodo, Sam and Merry. Pip is in our grade. "Did he say anything else about me?" I asked. "Yup, there's more. He told me he loves you more than Estella. He says that Estella is not his type and he thinks about you all the time," she said. Estella Bolger is a girl in our grade. Merry and Estella were hot property back in June. They soon broke up when Merry found out that she cheated on him with my brother. Merry forgave Sam but never forgave Estella. Honestly, would you do that to your boyfriend? Since then Merry has had a major crush on me. I like him a lot, too. I've liked him since I was in year 9. So tonight Annie and I think that I should ask out Merry. Annie likes my brother. But she has big competition with Rose Cotton. It is Annie vs. Rose. 


	2. Party Time!

I own nothing except for Annie Brandybuck, Lucy Gamgee and the story. This story is set in our time. 2003. Thanks to my mates Amy and Brooke. You guys rule!!!  
  
****************************************************** I ran downstairs. I was ready to party down. Annie was downstairs waiting for me. "Lucy! You look great," she said. She leaned forward and whispered, "Merry will like it." I giggled. "Is Merry here?" I asked. "He's going to get here soon. He is sooo in luv with you," she said. "I like him a lot, too. You know I have since year nine. He never use to take me seriously. But now he's changed," I said.  
  
PARTY TIME!!!!! Everyone started coming at eight o'clock. Of course, Merry was there. I was talking Pip's sister Pervinca. "I can't believe Estella Bolger. She said this party is her chance to get Merry back," said Pervinca. "But... I'm going to get Merry," I said, "Annie has being dropping hints to me. Like telling me stuff about what he says at home. He likes me. He hates Estella. He's never forgiving her." "That's true. Oh well, good luck, Luce. You're going to need it. Annie is going to need it to. Go get him now, before Estella comes," said Pervinca. "See you later Vinca," I said.  
  
I walked over to Merry. I tapped him on the shoulder. "Lucy! I've been looking for you everywhere," he said. "It sounds like you excited to see me," I said, "I've got to tell you something. Can you come with me?" I took his hand and led him outside to my huge swing. "Estella's coming tonight. She's going to try and win you back. She told Pervinca today that she is going to get rid of me and get you back," I explained. "Just stick with me. I've never forgiven her and I never will. Don't worry. Just have fun tonight," said Merry. He stroked my face. I smiled. "Lucy! Pippin needs to talk to you," said Frodo. "Can you tell him I busy right now?" I asked. Frodo nodded.  
  
Annie was inside talking to Fatty Bolger. Rose came up behind her. "Um... excuse me Annie. Can I talk you?" she asked. "Do I have a choice?" asked Annie. "It won't take long," said Rose sarcastically. Annie excused herself from Fatty and walked off with Rose. "I just want to let you know on something. I get what I want. And tonight I want Samwise Gamgee," she said and walked off. "Rose Cotton. The battle is on," Annie said to herself. She turned and was facing Sam. "What was that all about?" asked Sam. "Rose claims that she gets what she wants and tonight she's going to get, you Samwise Gamgee," said Annie, "And then I said to myself, Rose Cotton. The battle is on." Sam smiled at her. "Well lets just say that Rose isn't one I could go out with," said Sam, "But what about someone called Annie Brandybuck? Will she be my date for tonight?" "Of course," said Annie. She gave Sam a hug.  
  
Merry and I were still on the huge swing outside. He put his arm around my shoulder. "Annie was four and I was five. She was scared about kindergarten. I told her that she would be fine. She grabbed hold my ankle and made fall over, which caused the ankle to break," said Merry. I laughed. Annie breaking Merry's ankle. I sipped some more of my beer. Merry looked down at me. "You know. I never use to take you seriously. Now, as you've gotten older, you've changed. And your pretty," said Merry. "Thankyou," I said. He leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back. His hands on my waist and my hands around his neck. As we kissed Estella walked past. "Get your hands off my Merry," she said and broke us apart. "Your Merry?" I asked. "Yes. My Merry!" she exclaimed. "Please Estella. I have never forgiven you and I never will. Leave Lucy out of this. Go and annoy Frodo or another guy and leave me alone," said Merry.  
  
Estella walked over to me. "Watch yourself Lucywise Gamgee. I'll get you," she threatened. I nodded sarcastically. She walked off with her big group of friends. Merry gave me a hug. I held onto him tight. Estella didn't scare me at all. She's all talk. "Stupid Estella Bolger," I said. "One day she's going to realise that not everyone loves her," said Merry. I looked up at him. "Your defiantly right there. She doesn't like it because you don't love her anymore," I said in my concerned voice. Merry kissed the top my head and I held onto him.  
  
****************************************************** A/N: What do you think? Please Read and Review. No nasty reviews please. Only nice one's thankyou.  
  
Legolasfan: What do you think guys Amy: It's great Brooke: Estella is so damn bitchy. Legolasfan: New chapter will be coming soon, guys. What will happen to Estella? 


End file.
